


Arc 1:  The Beginning

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: The War For Mobius Saga [1]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Android, F/M, Gen, Neo Metal, Night Mobian, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land





	1. Arrival of Sonia And Manic

David the Writer: Here is a redone version of The War For Mobius. This is a Shadikal, Sonamy, Knouge, Taiream, Vecnilla, SoniaOC/Stonia, Silvaze, Sonic-JuniorXReach, and HueXTempo fan-fiction. The battle takes place in normal times, 100 years in the future, and 200 years in the future. The Characters Known as Sonic Junior The Hedgehog, Reach The Rabbit, Hue The Hedgehog, Tempo the Hedgehog are children of the Sonic Team. Sonic Junior and Tempo the Hedgehog are the Son And Daughter of Sonamy. Reach the Rabbit is the 2nd Twin Daughter of Taiream. Hue The Hedgehog is the Son of Shadikal. 

Sonic: So who is Sting the Hedgehog? 

David the Writer: Oh and Sting The Hedgehog is one of my normal times Sonic OCs who is my chosen one of Earth. The other chosen ones will also join in this fiction when they come in. 

Sonia: Right now it's time for us to make our arrival. 

Manic: Agreed. 

Knuckles: It will be nice to see Sonia and Manic again. 

Rouge: Again? 

Manic: Knuckles met Sonia and I while they were looking for Queen Aleena with our adopted brother. 

Amy: Adopted Brother? 

Tails: That will be revealed in the fiction. 

Cream: Yeah so what does this need to start? 

Manic: For one last being to get here...

Shadow: And I am that person. So you two are the new hedgehogs? *Looks at them* Why do you remind me of the faker? 

Sonia: That will also be revealed at the same moment as the 'Adopted Brother' part. Sonic the Hedgehog Characters © Sega. Sonia And Manic © Sonic Underground Creators.

David The Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Sonia. Background song is Someday from Sonic Underground. Now On With The Story.

* * *

# The War For Mobius  
Chapter 1: Arrival of Sonia And Manic

Sonic and friends recently have received a message to come to the Neo Green Hill Zone Train Station. Sonic knows who's coming but no one else does. Sonic and Friends arrive at the the Neo Green Hill Zone Train Station. Sonic arrives last. 

Tails says "Hey, Sonic. Do you know who is coming?"

Amy says "Yeah, Sonic, no one else does." 

Sonic says "It's a surprise." He then sees the train from Mobotropolis arrive. Sonic says "Alright, they're here." 

Knuckles says "They're coming from The city of Mobotropolis?" 

"Yeah, come on." Sonic says. 

They move to the front of the train and they see a maroon hedgehog and a Green Hedgehog Come Out Of The Train.

The Green Hedgehog says "Well good to see you again, Sonic."

Sonic says "You too, Manic. Did you miss me, Sonia?"

The Maroon Hedgehog apparantly named Sonia says "Yeah so where do you live, Sonic?"

Sonic says "I got a house near the river. I put it next to the river to keep my enemies from thinking it's me."

Sonia says "So who are your enemies?"

Sonic says "Remember Dr. Robotnik? Well he is now known as Dr. Eggman and that's one of my enemies."

Amy says "Not to interrupt the catching up time but do Sonia and Manic know you for some reason?"

Sonia says "Sonic, you didn't tell them about your family."

Sonic says "I didn't think I would see you guys again with me being a big hero."

Tails says "Family?"

Sonic says "Everyone, this is my Adopted Brother Manic and Adopted Sister Sonia. My Adopted Mother is Queen Aleena."

"So you're royalty, eh faker?" Shadow says.

Knuckles says "Wait now I remember you two, I met you when you were searching for your mother, Queen Aleena, and ended up splitting up after Sonic Left Mobotropolis. You mean you are that Hedgehog, Sonic?"

Sonic says "Yep, Now do you see how much of a knucklehead you are?"

Knuckles says "Yeah, I do."

Rouge says "So you two here for a reason, Sonia and Manic?"

Manic says "To be honest, it's nothing big. It's just Sleet and Dingo are missing from the Royal Jail." 

Sonic says "They somehow escaped?"

Sonia says "Yeah but we don't know how?"

Shadow says "My Guess is Dr. Eggman busted them out through teleportation to serve him again."

Sonic says "So Shadow, you figured out that Sleet and Dingo are Eggman's Lackeys when I was searching for my mother with Sonia And Manic?"

Shadow says "Yeah, it's obviously that they used to work for Dr. Eggman since they were in the royal jail."

Sonia says "Hey, Sonic. You still have your Medallion?"

Sonic says "Yeah, I have it on me as well."

Sonic pulls out his guitar medallion and puts it on.

Sonia says "Let's do our first song together at the concert hall before we search for Sleet and Dingo."

They head to the Concert Hall and sing the Background song.

Sonic says "Yeah, Sonic Underground is back together."

TBC...


	2. Finding Sleet And Dingo

David the Writer: Alright, we are back with more of "The War For Mobius". This chapter is called "Finding Sleet and Dingo". In this chapter, the war will officially start. 

Iblis The Light: Which means all of us villains will be there. 

Mephiles The Dark: Yes, Now let's go Iblis. 

Iblis The Light: Alright, Sheesh. *Iblis and Mephiles Leave*

Sonic: Time to find Sleet and Dingo, Hooray! 

Sonia: Boo to finding Dingo! 

Sting: *Sighs* Her history with dingo needs to end. 

Dingo: I will never forgive Sonia for locking me up in the royal jail. 

Sleet: That's great motivation then, Dingo. 

Dr. Eggman: What exactly is going to cause the war to start? 

*Mysterious Neo-Metal Logs in*

Mysterious Neo-Metal: It has something to do with Affraius. 

*Mysterious Android Logs in*

Mysterious Android: Yes, it does. 

*Mysterious Fox, Mysterious Chameleon, and Mysterious Armadillo Log In*

Mysterious Armadillo: I like our code names. 

Mysterious Chameleon: Yeah it does have a nice feel to it. 

Mysterious Fox: Focus, You two. We mysterious beings will be appearing in this chapter alongside Sting. 

Sonia: I wonder who you guys are. 

Sonic: They, my sister, are the Sonic tAll3Shyguy Chosen Ones. Well them and Sting. 

Sting: The War is missing one more asset to this war once it started. 

Mysterious Neo-Metal: Ah yes, your people. 

Mysterious Fox: Don't worry, my rival. We will have our dues ready for business. 

David the Writer: Alright enough chatting. Disclaimer Time. 

Mysterious Armadillo: I'll handle it. All Sonic Characters © Sega. Sonia, Manic, Sleet and Dingo © Sonic Underground Creators. The Sonic tAll3Shyguy Chosen Ones, Chaoswing, and Affraius © Me. 

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Mysterious Armadillo. Starting Background Song is Zerus Ambient from Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm. 

Sonia: Okay, why is a primal zerg theme being played here? 

Mysterious Neo-Metal: Because there is Primal Undead in this Story. 

Sting: There is a difference between undead and primal undead? 

Mysterious Android: Yes there is. Affraius is a Primal Undead while Darkness Morgraine is a Normal Undead. 

David The Writer: Correct. Now on with The Story.

* * *

# The War For Mobius  
Chapter 2: Finding Sleet and Dingo

The Sonic Team, plus Sonia and Manic, walk through the Primal Mobian Ruins. 

Sonic says "You sure Dr. Eggman is in these primal ruins, Tails?" 

Tails says "Yeah, Doctor Eggman recently stole a chaos emerald and I have tracked it to these ruins." 

Knuckles says "Convenient that he stole it." 

Rouge says "Yes, but he stole it from me!" 

Knuckles says "Oh boohoo." He then thinks "He's going to pay for that." 

Sonia thinks "Did I just heard Knuckles' Thoughts?" 

Manic thinks "You can heard the others' thoughts too, Sonia, Including mine?" 

Sonia thinks "Too? You can heard them." 

Shadow thinks "Wow, this is where the Mobian race came from. Why would Eggman be all the way out here?" 

Manic thinks to Sonia "Shadow did ask a good question. Didn't he, Sonia?" 

Amy thinks "My would-be boyfriend, Sonic, will help his siblings get this Sleet and Dingo back into the Royal Jail. I just wonder why he is their adopted brother." 

"Amy really does love Sonic and it seems she wonders why he is our adopted brother." Manic Thinks. 

"Maybe I should tell her." Sonia thinks "That my mother found him in a primitive demon capsule that kept him from aging." 

"How would she respond to that though?" A voice says. 

Sonic says "Alright, who is out there? Also, who are you talking to? 

Sting steps out of the shadows and says "It's me. I was talking to Sonia and Manic, who can read all of your guys' thoughts in this area." 

Sonic says "Sting, it's you." 

Amy says "Is that true, Sonia and Manic? Can you hear our thoughts?" 

Sonia says "Yeah, we can." 

Sting says "Same goes for anyone who travels with them or me into any Primal Mobian ruins." 

Cream says "Any?"

Sting says "There are others out there and this one is under chosen one investigation. All six chosen ones are here investigating and, when I came in range of you guys, I wondered why you are here." 

Tails says "We're tracking a chaos Emerald Dr. Eggman took from Rouge because he busted his old pals, Sleet and Dingo, out of the Mobotropolis Royal Jail." 

Sting says "Dr. Eggman, Eh? I send a message to the other chosen ones and have them meet up with me somewhere. You keep following that signal."

Sonic says "We'll do that."

Sonia says "He's kind of Cute."

Sonic says "WHAAA-?"

Amy says "I'll go talk to her, Sonic."

Sonic says "You do that, Amy."

Amy runs over to Sonia and says "Have you fallen in love with that grey hedgehog with blue streaks?"

Sonia blushes and says "Yeah but it will fade, I bet." She sighs.

Amy asks "Do you want it to fade?"

Sonia says "No."

Sonic looks over at his sister and says to himself "Maybe hooking up Sonia with Sting is a good idea For both of Them."

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's Base in this Primal Mobian Ruins, Sleet and Dingo thank Robotnik for saving them.

Doctor Eggman says "Please boys, call me by my new name Dr. Eggman!" He laughs.

Dingo says "Alright, Eggman, this place is rather creepy so why are we here?"

Eggman says "Because there is a War For Mobius coming. The target location for where it starts is here. I am trying to find out what exactly causes it."

"What do you need from us, Master?" Sleet says.

"The Capture of Sonia the Hedgehog is what I need." Eggman says.

Dingo says "Sonia, eh? She will pay for locking me up."

"Good Motivation, Dingo." Sleet says.

Then Sleet and Dingo capture Sonia from the Sonic Team and Manic Tracks her to Eggman's Base.

Dr. Eggman says "Come on, Sonia. You must read the tablet."

Sonia says "Alright, alright. I'll do it. Just get Dingo away from me."

Dingo thinks "Finally, I can get away."

Sonia thinks "What was that about?"

"Deal." Dr. Eggman says.

Sonia reads "The War will come to the people of Mobius. The reader of the Tablets will be brought to read each tablet to reveal who is controlling this war. This is a warning: if this is read, then all villains will come to defeat the one the reader is reading for. That would all be a trap to start The War For Mobius." Sonia says "Oh my."

Sleet shouts "That means they're coming here!"

The Sonic Team jump down to confront Dr. Eggman.

Sonic says "Stop right there, Eggman."

Suddenly the northwest wall collapses to reveal Neo-Metal-Sonic.

Neo-Metal-Sonic says "I will be destroying the Egghead Here, my copy."

Sonic says "Neo-Metal-Sonic And the Neo-Metal-Army!"

Sonia says "Copy?

Knuckles says "Neo-Metal-Sonic Considers himself to be the original."

Manic says "Well, that's just dumb."

Suddenly the southeast wall collapses and Perfect Shadow Android and The Androidic Army appear.

Perfect Shadow Android says "I will destroy Eggman And You, Neo-Metal-Sonic."

Suddenly Ooze slides through the floor and forms into Mephiles The Dark, Iblis The Light, and The Solaris Creatures.

"Android, your targets and you will be destroyed by us." Mephiles says.

Suddenly The Chosen Ones Teleport In. 

Sting says "You will destroy all of your targets."

Suddenly The roof is smashed open and Chaoswing Flies in with his Chaos Pirates, dropping in from above.

Chaoswing says "Dark Creature, we will destroy you two and all your targets."

Dingo suddenly shouts "Wait!" Everyone looks at him and he says "The tablet says The War starts here. The Causer of the War made you all come."

Iblis The Light says "He's right. For a dumbass, he's pretty smart."

Suddenly the Center Left wall is smashed and some undead appear.

Affraius says "I am the causer of the War. I am Affraius, the Primal Undeath King and Sting's Father."

Sting says "I know you're my father but I do not follow your orders."

Affraius says "I figured as much. It's time for the war to begin."

The Primal Undead then leave.

The Villains all agree and so does the Chosen Ones and Sonic Team.

TBC...


End file.
